A Capture of Death Watch
by Bluesaber3
Summary: Death Watch has captured Duchess Satine's palace and it's up to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka to "negotiate"... but it all goes wrong and they have to improvise... XD and i don't know what genre this is so it's general! :D


**Ooooh! My first fanfiction that doesn't center around Ahsoka! Ah, the life of an extreme Ahsoka Tano fan... but yeah- Satine and Obi-Wan! I never ended up getting too much romance between them in... but to be completely honest I got bored! :P So yeah, but i hope you enjoy... it's not my best fanfic but many more are on the way :D**

**Disclaimer: If i took the credit for Star wars I'm pretty sure Count Dooku would jump out of the screen and kill me... so I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! :D**

**A Capture of Death Watch **

Duchess Satine Kryze was on Mandalore, in her throne room. A messenger came to her. "Duchess, you highness, there is someone here to see you." He said.

"Alright," Said Satine. "Show them in."

The messenger nodded and rushed out to bring in the visitor. Satine wondered who it might be, she wasn't expecting anyone.

The messenger suddenly ran in. "Duchess, hide! He's come to kill us!" He cried.

"Who?" Satine asked.

"Death Watch!" The messenger cried, and he ran away out of the room.

Satine frowned. _I thought maybe they'd given up, _she thought.

The assassin from Death Watch charged into the room. Satine ducked and tried to avoid his oncoming laser blasts.

Satine charged down the hallway, and as soon as she was out of sight from the Death Watch troop, she pressed a hidden button on the wall and a secret passage appeared.

She ran in a closed it before the assassin could see her.

The Death Watch troop looked right and left. Where had she gone? He contacted the Death Watch command. "She's disappeared, Sir."

"Blast! Well, we'll find her soon enough. I'm sending more troops to overrun the palace. Stay there and make sure she doesn't escape." Said the dark voice on the other end.

"Yes, sir." The assassin said, evilly smirking under his metal helmet.

The Jedi Temple was quiet. Too quiet for Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Usually, the Temple was full of Jedi researching in the library, meditating, and training Padawans… but during the war, it seemed the Jedi were always away on missions. Some of them never came back.

Obi-Wan sighed. Even his former Padawan Anakin Skywalker was away on a mission, along with his own Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. They had been gone for about a week now.

He walked down the halls near the archives. He spotted Master Windu. "Good afternoon, Master Windu."

"Ah, Kenobi. I've been looking for you," He replied. "First, Skywalker called and he wanted to let you know he's completed the mission and is on his way back."

Obi-Wan let out a mental sigh when he heard that. With Anakin's recklessness, he was always glad to know he was okay.

"And second, you have another transmission waiting for you from an unknown frequency." The Master said.

"Thank you, Master Windu. I shall be on my way immediately." Obi-Wan replied and left the other Master.

Obi-Wan entered the communications room and clicked the button. The person on the other end surprised him utterly. It was:

"Satine?" Obi-Wan cried. It was not very often Satine called him. He wondered what she might want.

"Obi," She whispered into her comlink. "Death Watch has taken over Mandalore. I'm hiding in the secret passages of my palace, but everywhere else in the palace is crawling with Death Watch assassins."

Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much trouble…" Satine trailed off.

"Would you like me to come and negotiate with them?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"That would be nice, if you could, I mean I do not wish to take you away from your Jedi business…" Satine said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Nonsense. I will be there as soon as I can get the Council's approval."

Satine locked eyes with him. "And if you can't?"

"I'll find a way, Satine. You don't have to worry." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you soon, hopefully." Satine said.

"Good bye." Obi-Wan said, and he ended the transmission.

He went out and looked for Master Windu. "Master Windu," He said when he finally found him, "Duchess Satine's palace has been overrun by Death Watch. She has asked of my help. Would it be alright if I go to negotiate with the Death Watch?"

Windu scratched his chin. "Well, the capture of Death Watch would help in the war for sure…" He thought for a moment. "Why don't you wait until Skywalker and his Padawan return. If they feel up to the task, they can join you. It will give you better odds."

Obi-Wan didn't like the idea of waiting when Satine's life was on the line, but he decided he had no choice. "Alright," He said. He thanked the Master and went back to the communications room and contacted Satine.

"I will set out as soon as my former Padawan returns, Master Windu has suggested he go with me for better odds." Obi-Wan said.

Satine nodded. "Alright, but please hurry."

"I will." Obi-Wan said, and he said good bye and turned it off.

Obi-Wan began to go back to his quarters. He on the way learned that Anakin's ship would be arriving on Coruscant that evening. Pleased to hear this, he continued to his quarters and went in.

He began to search the holonews for recent sightings of Death Watch. There were none. "Strange," He muttered.

Obi-Wan searched the holonews the rest of the day. When nightfall came he got an announcement that Anakin's ship was arriving. He went to the landing platform and watched the ship land.

The landing platform of the ship went down and Anakin and his Padawan Learner Ahsoka came walking down, talking and laughing and teasing each other. Obi-Wan smiled inwardly. He missed those days.

"Ah, Anakin. It is good to see you. Was your mission a success?" He asked the younger Jedi as he reached him.

"Well, we lost a lot of men, but we succeeded in the end, didn't we, Snips?" Anakin replied, turning to his Padawan.

"Yeah, we showed those tinnies who's boss!" The young girl had a few small scratches and bruises from the battle, but her bright smile penetrated through her.

Anakin chuckled. "That's right! But remember- I won."

The Padawan pursed her lips. "Yeah, yeah, sure. You got eighty-eight and I got eighty-six. Big difference." She said sarcastically.

Anakin smirked. "Two droids make all the difference when you're counting, Snips."

Before Ahsoka could argue, Obi-Wan interjected. "I don't mean to interrupt your little discussion, but I would like to discuss another mission that needs to be done."

"There's another mission, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, if you are up to the task. If you would like to recover from your previous battle that's completely alright." Obi-Wan said.

"Why don't we talk about this inside. It's kind of cold out here and I don't know about everyone else, but we haven't eaten dinner yet." Anakin said.

"Very well, let's go inside." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka was very grateful. Her master had pretty much literally read her mind. She was freezing and quite hungry as well.

They went to Obi-Wan's quarters. "You two go ahead and relax, I'll prepare the food." Obi-Wan said, and he went into the small kitchenette in his quarters.

Ahsoka and Anakin sat on the couch to wait. Ahsoka sank back into the soft cushions. "Ah," She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Tired, Snips?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka nodded, not opening her eyes. Anakin sighed. "That was a though battle."

Ahsoka nodded again. She opened her eyes, and Anakin saw a flicker of fear in them. He felt her try to release it into the Force.

"Something bothering you, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"No…" Ahsoka said, staring off in the distance. Then she saw Anakin looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, fine. It's nothing really, Master. It's just- some of the battles were a little frightening. Never knowing if you'll survive or not, blocking tons of laser fire…" She shook her head rapidly. "Oh I shouldn't be scared of that, I'm such a wimp,"

"You're not a wimp, Ahsoka. It takes lots of courage to stand firm in a battle like that. Yes, it can be a little scary sometimes, but you stood firm and carried it out. You're a very brave Padawan to say the least." Anakin said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Master. You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks." Her Master said. He felt Ahsoka's fear disappear. He inwardly sighed happily.

"The food's ready!" Obi-Wan called.

He came in, set the food on the coffee table, and sat in an armchair across from Anakin and Ahsoka.

"We can eat here so you two can relax some more." Obi-Wan said.

"Ok, thanks, Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he began to devour his food.

Ahsoka started eating too. It was so warm and delicious. "Mmmm, this is really good, Master Kenobi. Thank you." Ahsoka said as she put another mouthful of food in her mouth.

"You're welcome, Ahsoka. I'm glad you like it." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin swallowed his food and looked up from his plate to Obi-Wan. "So, what is it you wanted to discuss with us?"

Obi-Wan's face clouded over with a troubled expression. "Yes… You remember Duchess Satine Kryze from Mandalore, right?"

Anakin nodded. "Sure, I remember how she looked into your eyes, how you smiled when you saw her, and that one thing she said to you right before she left…" Anakin trailed off with a mischievous smirk.

Obi-Wan sighed. "That's her," Then he focused again. "But anyway, her palace on Mandalore had been invaded by Death Watch assassins."

"I thought we got rid of Death Watch." Anakin said.

"We got rid of one of their allies, Senator Merrik, but we did not destroy them completely." Obi-Wan replied. "Satine has requested our help."

Anakin smirked. "Did she really request 'us'? Or just _you,_ and somehow we got chosen to come along to help?"

Obi-Wan sighed again. "Master Windu suggested you two come with me for better odds at succeeding."

"I knew it, I'm sure Satine would have been very happy even if just you went…" Anakin said with another mischievous grin.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "That's quite enough from you, Anakin. But I wanted to ask you if you would come along to help. If you need some recovering from your previous battle that's alright, I can go myself, but your help would be most appreciated."

"What do you think, Snips?" Anakin turned to Ahsoka, but she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Anakin dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'll see how we're doing in the morning, even if we wanted we couldn't leave now. Even if Ahsoka doesn't feel up to coming, I definitely will, so count me in. I'll talk to Ahsoka about it in the morning."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Alright. See you in the morning, Anakin." He replied.

"See you in the morning, Obi-Wan." Anakin said. He carefully and gently picked up Ahsoka and carried her to their shared quarters. He set Ahsoka in her bed and covered her in the soft, blue blanket on her bed.

Then he climbed into his own bed and fell asleep instantly.

Anakin yawned and opened his eyes. It was morning. He sat up in bed and looked over to the other side of the room. Ahsoka stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"How did I get here?" She murmured.

"You fell asleep while I was talking to Obi-Wan last night, so I brought you to your bed. I figured it would be no use waking you up." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka flushed deep red. "I fell asleep while you were talking to Obi-Wan? I didn't mean to-"

"Ahsoka, it's ok." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka bit her lip. "You don't think it's disrespectful to fall asleep while your masters are having a discussion? I don't think Master Yoda would like it if I did that while he was talking to me…"

Anakin chuckled. "Ahsoka, first of all, you had been out at battle all day without a second to rest, and it was late. Second, he wasn't talking directly to you. Third, Obi-Wan is Obi-Wan, you know? I don't think he minds. And fourth," He lowered his voice. "Obi-Wan's couches are _really _comfortable."

Ahsoka burst out laughing. "I guess so, but anyway, what was he talking about? I missed pretty much everything."

"He has a mission that he's going on and he was asking for our help for a better chance of success. I'm going to go with him, but I told him that I would talk to you in the morning and see how you were doing and if you wanted to come." Anakin explained.

"What's the mission?" Ahsoka asked with a yawn.

"We're going to help Duchess Satine Kryze." Anakin said. "Her palace has been overrun by Death Watch."

"Satine Kryze… Where have I heard that name before…?" Ahsoka muttered to herself. "Oh right! I remember reading the report about that, you helped with Master Obi-Wan when the Separatists took over her ship, or something, right?"

"Yep, that's her." He snickered to himself.

"What's so funny?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, something Master Obi-Wan probably wouldn't want me telling you." He said, thinking about his Master's crush on the Duchess.

Ahsoka sighed. "Fine, well we should probably get going. When did Master Kenobi say to meet him?"

Anakin glanced at his data pad. "Let's get some breakfast, then we will go and see if he's ready to go."

"Alright." Ahsoka said, and she got up and began to prepare breakfast.

Within minutes breakfast was ready and they were seated at the table eating. They ate quickly and were soon finished.

"Let's go to Obi-Wan's quarters and see if he's ready to go." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded in agreement and they left the room.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! _"Anyone home?" Anakin called as he knocked on Obi-Wan's door.

Obi-Wan opened the door while Anakin was still knocking and Anakin almost knocked his former master in the face. "Good morning, Anakin." Obi-Wan said with an exasperated sigh.

"Hi, Master. We're ready for the mission." Anakin said.

"Ah, good. And you are coming too, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Yep." Ahsoka replied with a smile.

"Wonderful. Let's go." Obi-Wan said.

The three went to the landing dock where a Republic cruiser was waiting, along with a small squad of clones.

Ahsoka studied the group of clones from her place next to Master Skywalker as they passed the clones to enter the ship. She spotted in Master Skywalker's clones: Rex, Blade, Shark, and a few others she didn't recognize. She also saw Master Kenobi's clones: Commander Cody, Waxer, Boil, and others.

She slowed behind her master and waved to Rex. Rex nodded and saluted her.

Ahsoka smiled back at him and followed her master into the ship. The clones came in behind them and went to their assigned stations. Ahsoka went with her master, and her master's master up to the bridge.

The ship took off and slowly ascended into the atmosphere. Once they were in the dark vacuum that is space, Anakin said, "We're clear to make the jump to light speed."

Anakin pulled the switch and the ship rocketed into the blue vortex that is hyperspace.

Obi-Wan was in the communications room trying to get a hold of Satine on his comlink. Nothing. He began to get worried, but when he heard a very faint garbled sound, he knew that her communications were being jammed by Death Watch. _Blast, _he thought to himself. He just hoped that when they arrived Satine would still be alive.

Ahsoka came into the communications room and stood next to Master Kenobi, slightly behind him, and just stood there. After she had been there for about a minute, Obi-Wan turned around. "Did you need something, young one?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I've just got nothing to do… hyperspace has always been… well… boring." She said, shifting her weight.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Why don't you see if your master needs any help?"

Ahsoka shook her head again. "I've already asked him, he said to check around to see if anyone else needs help with anything."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "You could-"

"I already checked with the clones, too." She said, interrupting him.

"Oh," Obi-Wan said, scratching his beard. "Well, you could watch me. I'm trying to get past this droid scrambling code on Satine's comlink. They're jamming us."

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "Can I see the comlink?" Obi-Wan looked at her, confused. "Umm, ok," He replied, handing the Togrutan girl the communications device.

The Padawan fingered the device and began to tinker with it, twist the wires, and press a couple of buttons. "Here you go." She said, handing it back to the Jedi Master.

"How did you…?" He said, trailing off.

"Master Skywalker taught me it." She said, beaming.

"Very good," He said, looking over the modified comlink. "Let's see if It works, shall we?"

Ahsoka nodded and watched as Obi-Wan attempted to contact Satine again. "Satine, come in." Obi-Wan said into the comlink.

"Obi?" The distorted voice from the other end said. "How did you contact me? The droids have jammed all communications."

"Anakin's Padawan hotwired it." He said, shooting Ahsoka a quick smile.

"I see, well the connection isn't excellent, your voice is quite distorted."

"Yours is too, but at least we are able to talk." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, well the Death Watch assassins will no doubt re-jam it, and more complicated this time. Is there something you wanted?" Satine asked.

"Well, we're on our way." Obi-Wan said.

"That's wonderful, Obi. I am still trapped in my secret passages, there's nowhere you can go without being found by an assassin. I am staying here for safety. They don't know about the passages." Satine said.

"Alright, well we're almost there, so just hold on." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes- see- Obi-" Satine's voice got cut off and inaudible.

"Satine! Satine!" Obi-Wan cried, but the transmission flickered and died out. The comlink sputtered in sparks and died in a small puff of smoke.

"You can't do much once they re-scramble the code and jam us again." Ahsoka said, putting the smoldering comlink down the garbage shoot of the ship.

"Yes, well at least she knows we're on our way now." Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka nodded.

Captain Rex walked into the room. "General, Commander, we're coming out of hyperspace."

"Thank you, Captain." Obi-Wan said. He lead the way out of the room. Ahsoka winked at Rex and he nodded, smiling underneath his helmet.

The ship jerked out of hyperspace slowly crawling towards the planet. Obi-Wan spotted a moon. "Hide behind the moon, Cody. We shall take transports to the planet's surface."

"Yes, Sir!" Cody said with a salute. She ship stopped behind the moon.

"Prepare the transports!" Anakin said, as everyone rushed to the hanger.

Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin boarded one transport, while the clones boarded two others.

The transports began to fly the short distance to the planet, and were soon descending to the ground.

As soon as the small ships landed, Death Watch troops surrounded them. Obi-Wan got out of the ship, knowing they would not attack right away.

"Why are you here?" The scratchy voice under the helmet of one of the troops said.

"We have come to negotiate with your leader. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, General of the Republic and Jedi Master." Obi-Wan replied.

"We don't want Jedi here. Leave at once." The troop said.

"Can we at least speak to your leader?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Leave at once." The troop sounded angry now.

"I must speak with your leader." Obi-Wan stood his ground.

The troop frowned deeply and glared at Obi-Wan from beneath his helmet. "Open fire!" He called to the other troops.

They were about to begin shooting them, when another Death Watch member wearing a cape came walked up behind the troops. "Stop! What is going on here, trooper?" He asked.

Obi-Wan cut in. "I am here to negotiate with Death Watch."

"Ah, Kenobi." Said the leader. He took off his helmet. It was Governor Pre Vizsla.

"Governor, we meet again." Obi-Wan replied with a slight grin.

Anakin peeked out of the ship. "What's going on out there, Obi-Wan?"

"Come out, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. He turned to Vizsla. "I have come with my fellow Jedi to negotiate with you on Satine's request."

"Satine? Where is she? We have been searching her palace for days. Tell us where she is NOW!" Vizsla cried, pressing in on Obi-Wan.

"It is for your own good you do not know. Shall we negotiate?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have no intentions to negotiate with you, Kenobi." Vizsla sneered. "Leave at once, or we will have to destroy you."

"You're making a grave mistake," Obi-Wan said.

"Leave! At ONCE!" Vizsla yelled, his voice seeming to shake the ground.

Obi-Wan did not say another word, only boarded the ship again, and signaled for them to take off.

"What's the situation, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"They do not wish to negotiate with us." Obi-Wan replied. In his eyes he looked tired and worn out.

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "Can't we force them to negotiate with us?"

"That wouldn't work, young one." Obi-Wan said, scratching his beard. "They would just want to kill Satine even more, and probably try to kill us too."

"We could barge in and rescue the Duchess." Anakin suggested.

"That may not be the best idea. Besides, the Duchess wants us to get rid of Death Watch, not wreck her palace." Obi-Wan said.

"Then let's sneak in. We can get the Duchess out and bring her to safety. Eventually they'll give up, right?" Ahsoka said.

"That's not a bad idea, Snips." Anakin said. "What do you think, old master?"

"I don't see an alternative…" He said, thinking.

"Let's do it then." Anakin said.

"If we must." Obi-Wan replied.

So the ships were once again descending, only this time they landed in the city and carefully snuck to the palace.

"I see an air vent," Ahsoka said, pointing up to a hatch on the wall about one story up.

The Jedi jumped up and entered the air vent. They slowly crawled through the large vents.

"Satine said she's in a secret passageway. I don't know where that may be, though." Obi-Wan said.

"Maybe it's in the wall. I've heard of those kind before, you press a secret button and it opens." Ahsoka suggested.

"Good, but how are we going to do that? The place is crawling with Death Watch troops." Obi-Wan said, motioning towards a vent they were passing. Ahsoka looked down and saw almost literally hundreds of troops marching in the hallways.

Ahsoka gulped involuntarily. That was a lot of troops. And they weren't droids either. They were living, breathing, _thinking _things.

The Jedi continued to crawl through and look around, trying to figure out a way to do this.

Pre Vizsla was in the throne room of the palace looking at the scanners from the whole palace. He spotted a disturbance in it. The Jedi. He smirked to himself. He got the security cameras to him and looked at them. He saw Kenobi, Skywalker, and a small Togrutan girl he didn't recognize. He had a devious plan to eliminate all three of them. However, he would let them find Satine first… then he would get them.

He called a troop. "Please get me items 445, 928, and 666 from the storage chamber." He said.

"Sir, those are rarely used, why do you need them?"

"JUST GET THEM!" Vizsla shouted.

"Alright! Alright!" The troop cried, rushing off.

_Yes, this is going to work nicely… _Vizsla thought to himself.

"And call all troops to the throne room and make sure the security cameras are all on!" He shouted.

Back in the air vents, Anakin spotted something. "Master, look, the troops seem to be leaving."

"You're right. That is quite strange, but once they clear we will start looking." Obi-Wan said.

The troops cleared fast, and the Jedi dropped down from the vents. "Let's split up, it will give us a better chance." Anakin said.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course it is. We'll find Satine faster." Anakin replied.

"Alright…" Obi-Wan said, and they went in three separate directions.

Anakin was walking down the halls, searching for any clues as to where Satine may be. Suddenly he heard, "Anakin," in a quiet voice. He saw the flap of a skirt around the corner.

"Who's there?" He called out. No answer.

He turned the corner and saw the same skirt whirl around the next corner. He chased it again, but it continually disappeared.

Finally he was almost caught up to it, he turned the corner and found himself in the throne room, surrounded by hundreds of Death Watch troops.

"You've fallen for my little trick, Skywalker!" Vizsla said, and he revealed a Satine droid which he had been chasing.

"Surrender now!" Vizsla shouted.

Anakin wanted to fight, but he was far too outnumbered. With a little hesitance, he dropped his weapon, and a troop came and put him in shackles.

The troop dragged Anakin to the prison cells deep in the palace basement.

Ahsoka rushed through the halls. She felt the walls for buttons, using the Force to guide her.

Finally she got a reading. She pressed the wall and it opened, revealing Satine inside.

Vizsla had been watching from the cameras, and he began to run to the passageway.

Ahsoka went inside the secret door. "Satine?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Satine asked. Satine had been trapped in there for days. She looked pale and quite hungry.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano. I'm a Jedi Padawan. I've come with Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said.

"Master Kenobi?" Satine cried.

Ahsoka nodded. "Let's go!"

They started to leave, but suddenly Vizsla appeared in the doorway. "Ah, Duchess. I knew if I watched the Jedi long enough I was bound to find you."

"Governor!" Satine gasped.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber. "Don't hurt her!" Ahsoka said to Vizsla.

"Oh, I won't," Vizsla said, taking out a small spray bottle. "Watch." He sprayed it at Satine. Nothing happened.

"Ah, and what does that do for you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Watch…" He now sprayed it at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka began to feel dizzy. Her eyes dropped close and she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"What did you do to her?" Satine cried.

"It's tranquilizing gas. This kind only effects the Togruta." He said with a smirk that was evil beyond evil.

Satine bent down and checked Ahsoka's pulse. Yes, she was still alive.

Vizsla came with two pairs of shackles. "Now all I have to do is capture that annoying Kenobi…" He said as he took Ahsoka and Satine hostage.

He dragged them to the prison levels and threw them in with Anakin.

Anakin gasped when he saw them. His stomach did a flip when he saw Ahsoka. He rushed to Ahsoka and checked her. "What happened to her?" Anakin shouted at Satine. His face was growing red with anger.

"Vizsla used some sort of tranquilizing gas on her." Satine said.

Anakin sat on the ground next to Ahsoka and took her hand. He looked up at Satine. "How long will she be like this?"

Satine looked solemn. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait for Obi-Wan."

Anakin sighed, deeply distressed with his Padawan's condition. "Come on, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, "You're our only hope!"

Obi-Wan charged down the halls. "Where is she?" He thought out loud. Suddenly he got a tremor in the Force. _Anakin and Ahsoka! _he thought to himself.

He rushed to where the tremor guided him. The prison levels. He walked in casually, and saw Vizsla.

"Ah, Governor, we meet again." Obi-Wan said with a sideways grin.

"Ah, Kenobi, you never were good at taking no for an answer. When I said I didn't want to negotiate, I didn't want to negotiate. Now, your friends have paid the price." Vizsla had a broad evil smirk spread on his face.

Obi-Wan looked into the cell to see Satine looking at him with hope in her eyes, and Anakin who was looking over an unconscious Ahsoka. It made his heart ache to see them like this. He had never intended for this to go this far. He simply wanted to negotiate with them!

"I see," Obi-Wan started. "Well maybe now we can negotiate, on your terms."

"On my terms, eh?" Vizsla thought for a moment.

_Take the bait, take the bait! _Obi-Wan screamed in his mind.

"I will negotiate with you, Kenobi. But to assure no trickery, you must be locked in a cell while we speak." Vizsla said.

"Fair enough. I will go into the cell so we can negotiate." Obi-Wan said. He began to walk towards the cell, but at the last moment jumped behind Vizsla and pushed him into the cell. He turned on the energy field.

"AAARRRGGG!" Vizsla growled. "TROOPS! STOP HIM!"

Troops began pouring in. Obi-Wan quickly deactivated his friends' cell and they all came out.

"Run to the ship! I'll handle them!" Obi-Wan cried.

Satine and Anakin, who was carrying Ahsoka, ran past troops left and right. Anakin used to Force to get most of them out of their way so they could run a clear path to safety.

Obi-Wan deflected laser fire from all directions. It looked as if there was no escape, but he saw a way out. He jumped up to the ceiling beams and jumped out of a window. He ran to the ship and quickly signaled to take off.

Panting and sweating, they all sat in the transport ship. Obi-Wan went over to Anakin, who was tending to Ahsoka on a medical bed.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Vizsla sprayed some sort of tranquilizing gas at her. She hasn't moved or made a sound since." Anakin said, his mind troubled.

Satine walked over. "I have heard of these certain gasses people use, they are species specific. There is usually a way to remove them, or just wait for it to wear off."

"Who knows how long she could be out? We need to find a way to get it off. She obviously breathed it in." Anakin said.

"We could try a healing trance." Obi-Wan suggested.

"I don't care what we do as long as it works." Anakin said, anger snaking it's way into his voice.

The two Jedi began to focus all their energy on Ahsoka. They sent healing waves and lifted her up in the Force. An invisible shield of healing swept over her, and she seemed to relax in it.

They continued this for a few minutes until they ran out of strength and were forced to stop. They set Ahsoka back down on the bed.

"Did it work?" Satine asked.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka. She was starting to move. Her eyes opened slightly, and she looked up at Anakin.

"Master?" She asked, her voice scratchy and faint.

Anakin let out the breath he had been involuntarily holding. "Yes, Ahsoka. It's me."

"My head hurts." Ahsoka mumbled.

"Yes, you've been out for a while." Anakin replied.

"What happened?" Ahsoka said weakly.

"Vizsla sprayed tranquilizing gas at you." Satine said.

Ahsoka tried to sit up, but she felt incredibly weak and a little queasy. "Don't," Anakin said, "You need to rest. You've been through quite a lot today, little one."

Ahsoka lay back down. "Was the mission a success?" She asked.

"Partially," Obi-Wan said. "We escaped with Satine, obviously, but Death Watch is still in her palace, and there are still lots of troops. But they'll give up staying there eventually."

Ahsoka nodded and closed her eyes. "Tired?" Anakin asked. "Yeah," Ahsoka mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Go ahead and sleep, young one. With the trance of the tranquilizer gone, there really isn't any way to fall back into it." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka didn't reply, she just fell asleep.

"Let's get back to Coruscant." Obi-Wan said. The transports landed on the cruiser and the cruiser jumped to hyperspace.

A few hours later, they were back on Coruscant.

"Was your mission a success?" Windu asked Obi-Wan.

"Well, Death Watch is still in control of the palace, but we've rescued Satine." Obi-Wan said.

"We will have to figure out how to defeat them," Windu said, "But for now, all of you get some rest."

Obi-Wan bowed in respect and they all went back to the Temple.

**The End**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending... like i said i got bored of this lol... but another fanfic is well on the way, so stay tuned! :D**


End file.
